


lost my love out on that beach

by meathermac



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: DMily Campaign, Gen, Hot Boys Summer, M/M, Mini-Campaign, Pre-Slash, last night of hbs fic before we're not the sole proprietors of canon, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: Is part of being an adult having to think about all the bad parts of life that you didn’t want to when you were younger?You don’t need to talk about the important things at the beach--you don’t have to say the things everyone else is already thinking--because you’re four best friends and you know everything about each other, front and back like a book.
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	lost my love out on that beach

**Author's Note:**

> hot boys summer babey
> 
> shout out to the naddcord for encouraging me through fantastic fic and art and shoutout to nicki naddcord for beta'ing this, i love you all very much
> 
> title from fluteloops' ep 'sad bro season', from the song '(bro)ken promises'

They’re adults now, which is what everyone keeps telling them, and they know that--why does everyone always say “you’re adults now” like they don’t already know that?

It’s not like the fact that Mavrus is leaving at the end of the summer hangs heavy like a cloud over their perfect summer days; it’s not like it’s something that they all know and they just don’t say it out loud. 

They do. They know. 

Is part of being an adult having to think about all the bad parts of life that you didn’t want to when you were younger?

You don’t need to talk about the important things at the beach--you don’t have to say the things everyone else is already thinking--because you’re four best friends and you know everything about each other, front and back like a book. 

Mac and Hungry Dave know that Tred likes Mavrus, Mavrus doesn’t. Tred knows that Mavrus is leaving at the end of the summer. He knows he’s losing his best friend. 

It’s mid-summer. They have weeks left. They don’t need to think about leaving each other behind. 

If they don’t think about it, it might go away. 

(That’s not how it works and they know that. They’re adults, after all.)

It’s mid-summer and it’s hot as hell out, so Tred is holed up in the room he shares with Mavrus, writing songs about the shoreline and his best friends and summer and all the things he can’t leave behind. 

It sucks, really, how you have to be something at some point in your life. Tred glances at a poster hanging up on his wall and wonders why he can’t just sit here and wonder about song lyrics and what it might be like to live here for the rest of his life. 

The beach is home more than any place he’s ever lived has been, but he doesn’t even think it’s the beach; he thinks it’s Hungry Dave and Mac and Mavrus (most of all Mavrus) and he thinks that he doesn’t want to lose them ever. 

Tred hums a little melody as he writes a couple of lines down, stuff he might turn into lyrics later, stuff he’s thinking about while he waits for it to cool down outside. He only gets about two words into writing when the door slams open and he’s greeted to the sight of a shirtless Mavrus, whose hair is dripping wet, breathing heavy but still grinning. “Bro, you  _ have _ to come and hang out with us. It’s cooling down, I promise.” 

He laughs and throws a towel at Mavrus, who catches it and then tosses it back. “I’m in a groove, dipshit. You’re interrupting my songwriting time.”

“Tred, bro, I would never interrupt songwriting time if it wasn’t important,” he says, clambering onto Tred’s bed (still soaking wet, the bastard). “Lemme see what you’ve got and then I’ll determine whether or not it’s better than hanging with us.” 

He yelps as Mavrus puts an arm around him, looking at his notebook. “Your arm is cold and wet, you dick. Is this a form of torture? Are you torturing me?”

“If it’ll get you to come outside, then yes.” 

“I hate you, bro.” 

“Hate you too.” 

Contrary to the fact that this conversation should be over, Mavrus continues to be cold and wet and laying on top of Tred, reading his lyrics. “I like this one about love,” he says, and Tred tenses up. “It’s like, super poetic, bro.” 

“Yeah.” He looks down at the lyrics he’s written down, then back up to his best friend. “Do you think you’ve ever been in love?” 

“Oh, hell yeah, dude.” Mavrus leans back against the wall, hands behind his head. “I’m in love with the ocean.” 

Tred snorts. “Super poetic, bro,” he mocks, and Mavrus just sticks his tongue out at him. “I mean for real in love, man. The kind that makes you all happy and fuzzy and shit.”

“Not that, probably.” He sighs. “Dunno, Tred, I feel like there’s other stuff out there.” 

He shrugs, writing something else down in his notebook. “Sure there is. But I can care about two things at once.” 

“I care about things!” Mavrus protests, sitting up. “I care about the beach and the house and I care about Hungry Dave and Mac and I care about you.” 

“You care about me?” 

“Yeah, course I do, bro.” He smiles, tilting his head to the side in that stupid way he likes to do because it’s cute and he knows it’s cute. “I care about all of my boys.” 

Tred rolls his eyes and sets down his notebook. “I care about you too, dude. Now get off my bed, I’ll meet you downstairs in five.” 

The day passes like normal--they spend their time in the ocean, making fun of each other and pretending like the summer won’t ever end the way they know it has to. Tred writes more lyrics to more songs and he shows them to Hungry Dave, Mac makes (and burns) pancakes for lunch and they all eat them anyways, and Tred thinks about what it’ll be like when Mavrus is gone. 

He wonders whether or not Mavrus really reads the lyrics Tred shows him, wonders if he thinks about them enough to realize that they’re mostly about him. 

It’s nighttime and they’re all out on the beach, sitting in lawn chairs spread around a fire pit that’s burning out slowly. Mavrus makes a show out of the fact that there are only three chairs and decides to sit in Tred’s lap, and it’s in sharp contrast to the cold arm around his shoulders this morning. Mavrus is warm, and he leans into Tred and laughs at something Mac says, and the night is brightly colored despite the dark sky. 

The summer’s bound to end one of these days, but so long as he can still have the memory of Mavrus sitting in his lap while they laugh along with Mac and Hungry Dave and the night feels like it can go on forever, it won’t end for real. 

**Author's Note:**

> lichen commerce and scribble, leave a kudos and a comment if you feel like it!!!
> 
> come scream about naddpod and hbs with me on tumblr [@maple-keenes] and twitter [@maplekeenes]!!!! love u all


End file.
